Heathens
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: One could honestly tell you that his friends were all heathens. He said as much to the gun-runner attempting to weasel his way into the Raza Gang.


Heathens

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Mob, Alpha/Beta/Omega**

_Portia "Two" Lin: Alpha (strength, nanites)_

_Marcus "Three" Boone: Alpha (hunting)_

_Griffin "Six" Jones: Beta_

_Ryo "Four" Ishida: Beta_

_Zoe "Android" Palmer: Beta (fighting skills)_

_Nyx Harper: Beta_

_Emily "Five" Kolburn: Omega (technology)_

_Derrick "One" Moss: Omega (empathy, 'human lie detector')_

One hadn't always been 'One'. He was 'the most deadly of the crew', the rest said, undisputed; but he hadn't always been a part of the Raza Gang.

There was a time when he was just Derrick Moss. _Derrick Moss_ was a "housewife" type of Omega; very much in love with his wife and he owned a multimillion-dollar company. _Caroline_ was the perfect Alpha. Attentive sweet, exactly what he needed.

Until she died.

Derrick had come home one day and found Caroline dying in the kitchen. He'd called the police, but there was nothing that could be done. Caroline died on the table. The police investigation was quick, there was a tattoo on her neck that Derrick hadn't ever seen before. It was supposedly gang-related, but they checked every angle, just in case. Neighbors where called, asked if domestic disputes where common, Derrick was questioned in soft voices as they tried to break him from the shell he's retreated into. When they finished the investigation, one of the officers let it slip that they were beginning a search for Marcus Boone and Derrick jumped on that quicker than anything.

He found Marcus Boone in a warehouse, followed him back to his hideout, showed up on the doorstep with a gun in his hand. Derrick only had one bullet in his gun, if he didn't kill Marcus on the first try, them maybe Marcus would send him to Caroline instead.

Derrick didn't end up killing Marcus that day. Or the day after. Or any time after that. Derrick had instead, pleaded with Marcus to kill him.

_("_Please_, if there's any humanity left in you, kill me," Derrick pleaded._

_Marcus had looked at him with something akin to pity but cut closer to sympathy. "Not today, Omega.")_

Marcus took him in instead of killing him and soon, with her help, Derrick was transformed from a grieving Omega to a person with purpose and drive. Turning him from _Derrick Moss_, a "housewife" type of Omega who was very much in love with his wife and owned a multimillion-dollar company, to _One_, the deadly sharpshooter of the Raza gang.

Three captured his affections in a new and different and exciting way. So different from Caroline and yet so similar. So, he began a new relationship nearly a year after Caroline's death. He couldn't bring himself to regret it.

_Dark Matter~Dark Matter~Dark Matter_

_All my friends are heathens take it_ _slow_.

One could honestly tell you that his friends were all heathens. He said as much to the gun-runner attempting to weasel his way into the Raza Gang. "Be careful, Todd, all my friends are heathens," One warned softly, "You've got to take it slow."

Todd had laughed and asked if One was the kind of Omega that said that just to scare potential clients. One had shaken his head and sighed.

_Wait for them to ask you who you know._

"Just be careful, would you? Wait for them to ask you who you're connected to. It'll be a smarter choice, trust me." With that, One turned and slipped back down the hallway to the chambers the Raza Gang did questioning and business.

"Well?" asked a voice the second the door was shut.

"He's cocky, I'll give him that. Not necessarily a killer. Smarter than other gun-runners we've come across." One reported simply, looking at Two and shooting glances at Three and Five.

"And?" demanded Three, crossing his arms.

One hummed, "He's a complete fool. He doesn't trust anyone but Omegas because he thinks they can't lie to Alphas. He hates anyone who abuses Omegas, which could come in handy but could also be potentially fatal. He passes with flying colors in the physical testing, baseline polygraph readings, and he passes my testing. _Barely_." One narrowed his eyes just so, looking at Three, then at Two.

_Please don't make any sudden moves._

"Alright, we play this like any Omega sympathizer. One, Five, you know what to do?" Two questioned softly.

Five grinned and nodded eagerly. One hummed again, "Ready when you are."

"Alright. Remember, no sudden moves, no getting in the way, and if it comes to it then punishments are taken, but physical hits are pulled. Ready?"

The rest nodded at their leader and Three sidled up to One, "Sure you wanna do this, pretty boy?"

One laughed, "Sure as ever, sunshine."

_You don't know the half of the abuse._

They headed for the huge 'throne room' where One would direct the new employees to wait. When they got closer, a soft-handed rap on the shoulder signaled One's shift from a core Raza Gang member to a docile Omega who'd been abused a while. One was quick to pull himself into a submissive pose, head down, eyes on the floor, hands clasped together in front of him, and he didn't have to look at him to know Five had done the same.

It was ridiculously easy for him to look and act like he'd been abused for a long time.

It tended to vary who Five knelt in front of when Two and Four took their seats, but One was always right there in front of Three, allowed to brush against him for comfort when things started to overwhelm him, but not to touch unless given permission. Today, Five knelt in front of Two, the leader's hands finding her hair and gently stroking the multi-colored strands.

Todd sat in the middle of the room, in a plain dining chair, sitting straight and being silent as One had warned. One made sure to dart his eyes from the exits to Five, to Todd, then to his own hands; just for added effect. The faint scent of angry Alpha permeated his nose and One fought back the urge to smile. Plan working.

"The Omega tells me you want to be in the Gang. Why?" Two leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs and raising an eyebrow.

"It's a chance to jump-start my own business. I need the cash." Todd replied, not taking his eyes off her. Then his eyes darted to One and Five and back to Two.

One mentally cheered, but nothing except polite interest showed on his face. If he was already getting worried then he'd be a good addition to the Raza Gang's trade. It would soon be time for One to signal that he was ready to get rough. Granted he was never _truly_ ready, but he could at least prepare himself for what would come next. He brushed up against Three's pants leg, subtly moving his hands so he could rest his fingers briefly against his ankle. The signal that he was almost ready.

One being an Omega meant that he came with a Quirk, a built-in skill he couldn't turn off. His Quirk happened to be two different skills; empathy, which kind of sucked when he was facing off against another asshole of a human being, and being a human lie detector, which was always useful, especially in situations like this when he needed to watch someone's reactions. You could fool a machine when it came to lies, but One hadn't met a person capable of fooling him.

Three shook his leg and reached down to swat at the back of One's head with no real force behind the blow. The signal that she understood. One's eyes darted to Todd and he saw all he needed to in a single glance. While still answering Two's questions, Todd's eyes had locked on Three with a murderous glare. Three was glaring back with eyes blazing a message that was seen loud and clear. _Don't tell me how to treat my Omega._

With a subtle and unnoticed smile, One gently brushed against Three again, this time tapping his ankle twice. His reaction was immediate and dizzying and very sexy. He growled sharply and pulled One to his feet, "What did I tell you about touching me when not given permission, Omega?"

One whimpered softly, only for show, and pulled a pleading look onto his face as his eyes met the floor. "I'm sorry, _maître_**(1)**. I just wanted-"

Three struck him across the face and One snapped his head back because the blow wasn't strong enough to break the skin, more of a glancing blow than anything, but he had to keep up appearances. "I don't care what you _wanted_, Omega, I care what I _told_ you!"

"_M__aître,_ please, I'm sorry." he pleaded again.

Three growled again, his eyes expressed an apology, and pulled back his hand again.

"Hey!" snapped another voice and One's eyes fell to the floor again. "He hasn't done anything, leave him alone!"

One heard Two stand up and saw Five stiffen. Two spoke, "Are you questioning an Alpha, Todd?"

Todd snarled, getting right up in Two's face, unafraid. "I'm questioning your methods of punishment if he's angry when the Omega hasn't touched him."

Two's face remained unchanged. "Are you willing to stake your life on it?" A blade was drawn, likely put against Todd's neck, and Todd snarled again.

"With. Out. Question." Todd growled.

Two hummed, then snapped her fingers and the hand on One's chest turned into two arms around his body as he was pulled into a tight hug. "Are you alright?" Three demanded roughly, grasping his chin and turning his head this way and that.

He grinned and nodded, "I'm okay," he murmured.

Three pulled him back into the hug and sighed. "I hate doing that."

"I know." One replied.

Todd was conversing angrily with Two about having faked abuse and Five had sat down fully, crossing her legs and watching the show as Android came in and briefly checked One over for injury. "I don't suppose their shouting match will be done soon?" Android asked tensely.

One shrugged, "No idea. Todd trusts absolutely no one, but no one beats Two out in the relationship issues department. Six or Four will get between them soon."

_Please, all my friends are heathens take it slow. (Watch it!)_

Two wasn't shouting, more stating fact and opinion, it was Todd who was getting angry. When Two sent Six to the infirmary to check on Nix and Four to the armory to put away the weapons, One decided it was high time someone stepped in before Todd got himself killed by being stupid. He stepped between Two and Todd smoothly, and Two let him; backing away not in surprise or shock, but frustrated acceptance. "I know this was something you weren't expecting Todd, but this was your final test to pass. I'm sorry."

Todd's anger left him as quickly as it came and Todd snarled half-heartedly in Three's direction. "Does he ever truly hurt you?"

One smiled, a soft laugh making its way out of his throat, "Only if I ask him to. I'm fine."

Todd nodded, "Then I'll hash out any other grievances later. For now, I want to talk about payment and route."

_Wait for them to ask you know. (Watch it!)_

One slipped away from the pair as Todd began speaking to Two. He walked over to Five and sat next to her, "So, that was fun."

Five nodded, "I was going to tap out first, let you have a break, but I'm never sure of when you see something that tells you he's trustworthy or not."

One clucked his tongue and ruffled Five's hair, "Kiddo, you don't have to worry about me. Three pulls his punches too much to hurt me." He leaned in like he was sharing a big secret, "And he's a big softie."

Five laughed brightly and nodded, "Okay."

One and Five returned to watching Todd and Two.

_Why'd you come, you know you should've stayed._

They finished up their conversation and Two called One over. "Show him out, then you can retire for the night."

One nodded and took Todd's wrist, leading him away.

Todd made One release him when the doors swung shut behind him. "How's an Omega get mixed up in this trade?"

One raised an eyebrow. "I'm just as much a part of this team as anyone else here is, Todd."

"You know you should've just stayed away from here, One." Todd continued as if he hadn't spoken.

_I tried to warn you just to stay away._

One rolled his eyes and sighed, "The doors this way, we'll see you on Wednesday. 3:00 sharp." Todd huffed and left the building in silence. One hummed, thinking about the warning he'd given Todd earlier. Perhaps he should've just warned him to stay away. With a sigh, One turned and began down a different hall to his and Three's quarters. He hummed softly under his breath as he did, easily finding a tune.

_And now they're outside ready to bust._

One entered his room to find Three already on the bed and smiled. "Hey."

Three looked up from his cleaning and nodded, "Hey. You still alright?"

One nodded and quickly changed clothes to crawl into bed. He laid his head on Three's lap as he adjusted to make room. Years ago, he may have pushed him off, complaining about him getting in the way, but now he understood One and his insomnia better and while he'd still complain, he'd never make him move.

"You know you're one of us, right?" Three murmured to him as he drifted off.

One laughed sleepily and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

_It looks like you might be one of us._

**(1) So, I'm of personal belief that One is the kind of person that would learn an entirely new language so he'd be able to communicate with others who don't speak English. It's my headcanon that One speaks multiple different languages including, but not limited to Russian, French, German, Spanish, Finnish, and so on.**

**The word used is French for "Master".**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
